


Picnics

by Burning_Underground



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Underground/pseuds/Burning_Underground
Summary: Ernesto, Neil, and their kids have a nice day at the park.[Commission for Fire-Cooking; based off of their human au]
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Picnics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/gifts).



“Balloon incoming!”

A kid squealed as they were hit with a water balloon.

“No fair!” They cried out.

“I warned you!” Another kid laughed before also being hit by a water balloon.

He chuckled a bit as he looked to his husband, who was happily grilling. He never knew how Neil managed to be able to grill when he burned the entire house down trying to cook, but he couldn’t say he didn’t appreciate the other grilling whenever they went picnicking.

He never thought that he’d ever be going out and sitting in a park once a week, but there he was, three children running around him and his husband on the grill. Oh, how his life has changed.

He couldn’t say that he didn’t look forward to those days.

“We remembered towels, right?” Neil asked as he sat down beside him. Their fingers instantly interlocked. It always felt right.

“We did.” He nodded, watching their kids chasing each other around. Combo had the obvious advantage, but Gaston seemed to be holding his own. Teagan was trying their best. They did manage to get a few hits in.

They leaned against each other, a gentle breeze blowing by. Normally, he would be stressing about this deadline or that, but these moments had a way of pushing that away, if only for a moment.

He inhaled the fresh summer wind and the smell of grilling sausages and hamburger. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the sounds of the children running and squealing and the feeling of his love pressed against him, gently gripping his hand.

“‘Nesto?”

He hummed a bit as he opened his eyes. Neil was looking at him, cheeks a bit flushed, eyes gentle.

Neil kissed his cheek, a smile still evident. “I love you.

“I love you too.” He smiled.

“PDA Alert!” One of the kids called and Neil was hit with a water balloon right to his face.

This really was his favorite day of the week.


End file.
